vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jung Eun-Ji
|-|SS Class Hero= |-|SSS Class Hero= |-|Immortal= Summary Jung Eun-Ji is one of the protagonists of the manhwa, Her Hero A girl born with the most potential in regards to latent ability, leading her to achieve everyone's expectations of her, which eventually led her to explode, giving her a truma Now grown, she attends a High School with the Sunbae whom she loves and adores, Kang Tae-Gu, whom who'd later lead her into a series of battles regarding his past Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher | At least High 8-C, likely higher | At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Jung Eun-Ji Origin: Her Hero Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 17 | Unknown, likely 22 | Unknown, likely 32 Classification: SS Class Hero | SSS Class Hero | Fear, The Strongest Hero, The Worst Hero, The Strongest Biological Being, The Monster Slayer, God, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Flight, Likely Limited Power Nullification, Likely Limited Martial Arts | Same as when she was a SS Class Hero plus Teleportation | Same as when she was a SS Class Hero plus Self-Destruction, Likely Limited Transformation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Dispersed the clouds along with the Chimera during their Energy Beam struggle, stated to be the equal of the Chimera, created countless huge explosions which encompassed several buildings each with her Lance) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero, effortlessly killed a SS Class Villain) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero, created an explosion which left a huge crater, created an explosion which encompassed countless buildings, created another explosion which encompassed countless buildings, created an Energy Beam which encompassed countless buildings) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Blocked a gunshot near her head, landed from the sky to a building instantly) | At least Subsonic, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero, killed a SS Class Villain before they could even react) | At least Subsonic, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely higher (Matched the Chimera's blows) | At least Large Building Class, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero, effortlessly killed a SS Class Villain) | At least Large Building Class, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero) Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Took a blow from the Chimera, dispersed an Energy Beam from the Chimera, took another blow from the Chimera) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Stronger than when she was a SS Class Hero) Stamina: Average | Average | Average Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Average | Average | Mindless Weaknesses: Hearing bullet shots can trigger her childhood past | None notable | Filled with bloodlust against Monsters, not caring about the lives of anyone, once she realizes there are no more Monsters alive, she will self-destruct Feats: *Attack Potency - Defeated a Monster that could break a wall *Slightly dealt damage to a school fence *Slightly cracked the ground *Created an explosion which encompassed a few buildings *Created another explosion which encompassed a few buildings *Gathered energy around a few buildings *Broke down towns, destroyed cities, and even erased countries *Surpassed the limits of Humans and Monsters alike and almost reached the level of Gods *Speed - Defeated a Monster before they could even fight back *Landed from the sky to the ground in a short time frame *Durability - Survived a bullet with no damage from point blank range *Survived a knife stab with no damage Key: SS Class Hero | SSS Class Hero | Immortal Note: To see the reasons for her Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Her Hero Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8